Queen Chrysalis/Gallery
Images and videos of the changeling, Queen Chrysalis, from the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gallery Season 2 Princess_Cadance_not_so_pleased_S2E25.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance. TwilightDanceS2E25.png Cadance,_Shining_Armor,_and_Twilight_on_bridge_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_absolutely_S2E25.png Cadance_being_possessive_of_Shining_Armor_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_coming_S2E25.png Applejack_addressing_Cadance_by_her_full_name_S2E25.png Cadance_looking_unhappy_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_checking_on_the_catering_S02E25.png Cadance_insincerely_calling_the_apple_fritters_delicious_S2E25.png Applejack_squee_S2E25.png Cadance_taking_the_bag_S2E25.png Cadance_coming_in_S2E25.png Rarity_an_honor_S2E25.png Rarity_smiling_with_Pride_S2E25.png Cadance_with_the_other_dresses_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_glare_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_different_color_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_exactly_why_S2E25.png Pinkie_Pie_in_front_of_Cadance_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_super_cute_expression_S2E25.png Cadance_'if_we_were_celebrating_a_six-year-old's_birthday_party'_S2E25.png Pinkie_Pie_'thank_you'_S02E25.png Cadance_near_the_staircase_S2E25.png Cadance_wants_to_talk_with_Shining_Armor_for_a_moment_S2E25.png Shining_Armor_migraine_or_cluster_S2E25.png Cadance_'feeling_better'_S2E25.png|Queen Chrysalis controlling Shining Armor. Princess_Cadance_satisfied_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_affectionate_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_at_the_door_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_&_Shining_Armor_notice_missing_S2E25.png Twilight's_friends,_Spike,_Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_just_ignore_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_pointed_at_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_behind_me_S2E25.png Cadance_intimidated_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_cornered_S2E25.png Princess_Cadance_blushing_S2E25.png Twilight_faces_Cadance_S02E25.png Princess_Cadance_why_are_you_S2E25.png Cadance_running_away_S2E25.png|Queen Chrysalis pretending to cry after Twilight accuses her of being evil. Twilight_'I'm_sorry'_S2E25.png Chrysalis'_eyes_flash_green_S2E25.png Fake_Cadance_'You_will_be'_S2E25.png Twilight_surrounded_by_a_ring_of_fire_S02E25.png|Queen Chrysalis sending Twilight to the crystal caves. Dark_Secret_Revealed_S02E25.png Cadance_walks_away_S02E25.png Cadance_looking_behind_S2E25.png CadanceEvil_S2E25.png I_see_you_S2E26.png Cadance_Is_Everywhere_S2E26.png And_now_your_prison_S2E26.png Chrysalis_as_Cadance_looking_at_mirror_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_cute_expression_S2E26.png Cadance_singing_This_Day_Aria_S2E26.png Chrysalis_as_Cadance_with_the_mannequins_S2E26.png Chrysalis_as_Cadance_'That_I_have_fooled_them_all'_S2E26.png S02E26_Evil_eyes.png Chrysalis_as_Cadance_'care_less_about_the_dress'_S2E26.png Chrysalis_as_Cadance_kicking_the_table_S2E26.png Chrysalis_as_Cadance_touching_mannequin's_chin_S2E26.png Chrysalis_as_Cadance_'do_not_love_the_groom'_S2E26.png Chrysalis_as_Cadance_looking_at_mirror_menacingly_S2E26.png Still_Want_Him_to_be_All_Mine_S02E26.png Chrysalis_as_Cadance_with_menacing_face_S2E26.png Aerial_view_of_flowers_S02E26.png Nopony_notice_evil_song_&_smile_S2E26.png Chrysalis_is_'one_lucky_bride'_S02E26.png Splitscreen_3_S02E26.png Cadance_'Mine,_all_mine'_S2E26.png Chrysalis_as_Cadance_laughing_S2E26.png Princess_Cadance_wedding_crashed_S2E26.png What_did_she_say_S02E26.png Princess_Cadance_fake_drama_S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis trying to save face. Princess_Cadance_wha...!!_S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis surprised that the real Princess Cadance had escaped. Chrysalis_reveals_herself_S2E26.png S02E26_Chrysalis_sheds_her_disguise.png|Queen Chrysalis sheds her disguise.. Chrysalis's_introductory_shot_S2E26.png|The Changeling Queen. Queen_Chrysalis_snickers_evilly_S2E26.png Chrysalis'_evil_laugh_S2E26.png Chrysalis_pleased_S02E26.png Chrysalis_close_to_the_screen_S2E26.png Chrysalis_'I_doubt_that'_S2E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_looks_back_at_Shining_Armor_S2E26.png Chrysalis_on_ruling_the_world_S2E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_happy_S2E26.png Queen_of_Changelings_S2E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_why_so_serious_S2E26.png Celestia_and_Chrysalis_lock_horns_S02E26.png|Princess Celestia vs Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis_getting_overpowered_S02E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_it_worked_S2E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_is_Evil_S2E26.png Chrysalis_is_more_powerful_than_she_thought_S02E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_smiling_S2E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_invigorated_S2E26.png Chrysalis_'you_were_saying'_S2E26.png Chrysalis_taunts_the_ponies_S02E26.png Chrysalis_boasts_S02E26.png|Queen Chrysalis taunting the ponies for not believing Twilight and unwittingly allowing her plan to continue. Chrysalis_'I_did,_didn't_I'_S2E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_about_to_sing_S2E26.png Chrysalis'_day_has_been_just_perfect_S02E26.png Chrysalis_surveys_chaos_S2E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_flying_S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis Rising to Power. Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos S02E26.png|Queen Chrysalis' Evil Grin. Chrysalis_Head_S2E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_roam_free_S2E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_doesn't_care_S2E26.png Chrysalis_shocked_S02E26.png Chrysalis_overwhelmed_by_power_of_love_S2E26.png Season 5 Applejack_says_Zecora's_name_S5E26.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as Applejack. Queen_Chrysalis'_true_form_S5E26.png Chrysalis_removes_the_water_out_of_the_bottle_S5E26.png Chrysalis_It_looks_absolutely_delicious!_S5E26.png Chrysalis_licks_her_mouth_in_front_of_an_angry_Zecora_S5E26.png Chrysalis_'You're_vastly_outnumbered_'_S5E26.png Changeling_army_surrounding_the_village_S5E26.png Chrysalis_flies_to_attack_S5E26.png Zecora_fights_with_Queen_Chrysalis_S5E26.png|Zecora vs Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis_blasts_Zecora_S5E26.png|Queen Chrysalis defeats Zecora. Season 6 Queen_Chrysalis_levitating_one_of_her_newborns_S6E16.png Queen Chrysalis appearing in the communication window by her changelings tooking the form of Twilight and her friends including Spike.png|Queen Chrysalis appearing in the communication window by her changelings taking the form of Twilight and her friends including Spike. Queen_Chrysalis_'I_can't_take_any_of_you_seriously_'_S6E25.png Queen_Chrysalis_'excellent_'_S6E25.png Changelings_laughing_with_triumph_S6E25.png Queen_Chrysalis_laughing_maniacally_S6E25.png|Queen Chrysalis laughing maniacally. Queen_Chrysalis_appears_from_behind_cocoons_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_rotates_her_head_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_flies_down_from_the_ceiling_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_'I_already_have_'_S6E26.png Overhead_view_of_Chrysalis_looking_at_cocoons_S6E26.png Chrysalis_'don't_mention_that_traitor's_name_'_S6E26.png|Queen Chrysalis angered by the very mention of Thorax's name. Queen_Chrysalis_'even_more_a_fool_to_return!_'_S6E26.png Chrysalis_realizes_Thorax_is_right_in_front_of_her_S6E26.png|Queen Chrysalis realizes that Starlight Glimmer is Thorax in disguise. Queen_Chrysalis_'I_don't_have_far_to_look_'_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_with_a_glowing_horn_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_looking_angry_at_Thorax_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_'very_clever_'_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_searching_for_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_'according_to_my_plan_'_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_'so_I_could_feed,_of_course!_'_S6E26.png Chrysalis_'by_replacing_the_most_beloved_figures_'_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_'all_the_love_meant_for_them_'_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_'return_it_here_to_me_'_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_'do_as_I_command_'_S6E26.png Changelings_hiss_over_their_queen's_victory_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_hurls_Starlight_across_the_room_S6E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_'left_the_hive_and_made_a_friend_'_S6E26.png Starlight vs Queen Chrysalis.png|Queen Chrysalis vs Starlight Glimmer Queen_Chrysalis_hurls_Starlight_across_the_room_again_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_calls_Starlight_a_mewling_grub_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_'the_only_thing_Thorax_has_found_'_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_raising_her_horn_to_Thorax_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_grinning_sinisterly_at_Thorax_S6E26.png|Queen Chrysalis preparing to feed on Thorax's love. Queen_Chrysalis_starts_feeding_on_Thorax's_love_S6E26.png Chrysalis_overwhelmed_by_Thorax's_energy_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_flies_backward_into_her_throne_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_looking_at_Thorax_nervously_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_sitting_on_a_cracking_throne_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_hissing_furiously_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_looking_spooked_S6E26.png|Queen Chrysalis realizing that she is surrounded. Queen_Chrysalis_defeated_S6E26.png Queen_Chrysalis_cursing_Starlight_Glimmer's_name_S6E26.png|Queen Chrysalis promises revenge against Starlight. Queen_Chrysalis_fleeing_the_Changeling_Kingdom_S6E26.png Season 8 Photographer_apologizing_to_Twilight_S8E13.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as a photographer. Photographer_grinning_for_forgiveness_S8E13.png Starlight_Glimmer_greets_the_photographer_S8E13.png Photographer_'thanks_so_much_for_this!'_S8E13.png Photographer_pulls_one_of_Twilight's_hairs_S8E13.png Photographer_pulling_on_Fluttershy's_mane_S8E13.png Photographer_pulls_one_of_Pinkie's_hairs_S8E13.png Photographer_pulls_one_of_Rarity's_hairs_S8E13.png Photographer_takes_hair_from_Applejack's_hat_S8E13.png Rainbow_Dash_yells_at_the_photographer_S8E13.png Photographer_taking_Twilight's_picture_S8E13.png Photographer_taking_Rarity's_picture_S8E13.png Photographer_taking_Applejack's_picture_S8E13.png Photographer_taking_Fluttershy's_picture_S8E13.png Photographer_taking_Rainbow_Dash's_picture_S8E13.png Photographer_taking_Pinkie_Pie's_picture_S8E13.png Photographer_about_to_leave_S8E13.png Photographer_halfhearted_''kay'_S8E13.png|Queen Chrysalis reluctantly taking Starlight's picture. Photographer_'I'll_get_out_of_your_manes'_S8E13.png Photographer_holding_a_hoofful_of_photos_S8E13.png Photographer_looks_at_Twilight_and_Pinkie's_photos_S8E13.png Photographer_looks_at_Fluttershy_and_Rarity's_photos_S8E13.png Photographer_looks_at_AJ_and_Rainbow's_photos_S8E13.png Photographer_with_strands_of_Mane_Six's_hair_S8E13.png|Queen Chrysalis with the Mane Six's strands of hair. Queen_Chrysalis_cackling_evilly_S8E13.png|Queen Chrysalis cackling after completing her mission to collect the hairs from the Mane Six. Queen_Chrysalis_madly_laughing_S8E13.png|Another of Queen Chrysalis' evil laughs. Chrysalis_'I_haven't_forgotten_Starlight_Glimmer!_'_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_cursing_Starlight's_name_S8E13.png|Queen Chrysalis cursing Starlight's name. Queen_Chrysalis_sets_up_her_magic_ritual_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_blasting_magic_at_the_trees_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_addressing_the_clones_S8E13.png Fake_Applejack_extorting_fake_Rarity_for_bits_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_about_to_say_something_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_taking_offense_at_fake_Twilight_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_getting_angry_at_fake_Twilight_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_glaring_at_fake_Twilight_Sparkle_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_'known_to_just_anypony'_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_seething_with_anger_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_'where_are_the_others_!'_S8E13.png Chrysalis_commands_clones_to_turn_around_S8E13.png Chrysalis_looking_suspicious_at_fake_Twilight_S8E13.png|Queen Chrysalis suspicious of Fake Twilight. Chrysalis_'where_are_my_other_minions_!'_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_getting_very_annoyed_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_shouting_enough!_S8E13.png Chrysalis_levitating_her_clone_minions_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_'like_she_destroyed_mine!'_S8E13.png Chrysalis_threatening_her_clone_minions_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_with_a_twitch_in_her_eye_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_emerging_from_the_shadows_S8E13.png Fake_Twilight_keeping_up_appearances_S8E13.png Chrysalis_'destroy_you_all_and_start_over!'_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_grinning_maliciously_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_laughing_with_malice_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_'without_my_say-so'_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_glaring_at_fake_Applejack_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_laughing_maniacally_S8E13.png|Queen Chrysalis' third evil laugh. Queen_Chrysalis_'just_retrieve_the_Elements!_'_S8E13.png Clone_ponies_following_Chrysalis'_orders_S8E13.png Chrysalis_suspiciously_observing_the_clones_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_confronting_the_clones_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_'I_created_you!_'_S8E13.png Chrysalis_and_fake_Twilight_clashing_magic_S8E13.png|Queen Chrysalis vs Fake Twilight Sparkle. Queen_Chrysalis_watching_in_surprise_S8E13.png Chrysalis_'servants_always_fail_you_in_the_end!_'_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_looks_at_the_Tree_of_Harmony_S8E13.png Queen_Chrysalis_'I_will_have_my_revenge!_'_S8E13.png|Queen Chrysalis swearing revenge once again. Ocellus_as_Queen_Chrysalis_S8E22.png|Ocellus as Queen Chrysalis out of fear that she will become just like her. Season 9 Queen_Chrysalis'_wooded_nest_S9E1.png Chrysalis_'I_will_defeat_Twilight_Sparkle'_S9E1.png|Queen Chrysalis still swearing revenge on Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Queen_Chrysalis_laughing_crazily_S9E1.png Chrysalis_'stealing_my_kingdom!'_S9E1.png Chrysalis_carves_changeling_in_a_log_S9E1.png Chrysalis_vanishing_in_black_smoke_S9E1.png Chrysalis_looking_at_Tirek_and_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png|"Lord Tirek!" Wide_view_of_Grogar's_lair_S9E1.png Chrysalis_'restored_to_my_rightful_place!'_S9E1.png Chrysalis_standing_before_Tirek_and_Cozy_S9E1.png Chrysalis_growling_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png|Queen Chrysalis growling. Chrysalis_shocked_Tirek_and_Cozy_were_in_Tartarus_S9E1.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_see_swirl_of_smoke_S9E1.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_threatening_King_Sombra_S9E1.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_notice_a_silhouette_S9E1.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_gasp_in_surprise_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'I've_heard_of_you'_S9E1.png|The villains shocked that Grogar is real. The_villains_approach_Grogar's_table_S9E1.png Grogar_assembles_a_league_of_villains_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'doesn't_ring_any_bells'_S9E1.png Grogar_angrily_corrects_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_fearful_of_Grogar_S9E1.png Villains_gathered_around_Grogar's_table_S9E1.png Magic_sphere_lands_in_Tirek's_hands_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_devours_the_sphere_of_magic_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_changing_form_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_powers_up_to_second_form_S9E1.png Tirek_telling_Cozy_the_legend_of_Grogar_S9E1.png Sombra_'the_first_Emperor_of_Equestria'_S9E1.png Queen_Chrysalis_taunting_Grogar_S9E1.png Grogar_'taking_my_bell_would_defeat_me!'_S9E1.png Grogar_'only_weakened_me_temporarily'_S9E1.png Grogar_walks_to_top_of_lair_pedestal_S9E1.png Grogar_looks_down_on_other_villains_S9E1.png Grogar_belittling_the_other_villains_S9E1.png Villains_offended_by_Grogar's_words_S9E1.png Queen_Chrysalis_'because_they_cheat!'_S9E1.png|"Because they cheat!" Grogar_addressing_his_fellow_villains_S9E1.png Chrysalis_'what_are_you_suggesting_'_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_suggest_nothing'_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_demand_that_you_join_me'_S9E1.png Grogar_'Equestria_will_be_ours!'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_challenging_Grogar_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'I_will_destroy_any_pony'_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_shall_send_you_there_myself'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'this_is_a_waste_of_time'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_acting_pompous_S9E1.png King_Sombra_continues_to_act_arrogant_S9E1.png Sombra_gets_transported_by_Grogar's_magic_S9E1.png Grogar_leaving_the_rest_of_the_villains_S9E1.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_raise_eyebrows_at_each_other_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'I_know_all_about_that!'_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_sitting_on_Tirek's_shoulder_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_flicks_Cozy_Glow_off_his_shoulder_S9E1.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_holding_hooves_S9E2.png Cozy_'something_nice_about_changelings'_S9E2.png Cozy_'something_nice_about_ponies'_S9E2.png Queen_Chrysalis_shouting_'never!'_S9E2.png|"Never!" Cozy_annoyed_by_lack_of_cooperation_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_hear_Grogar_return_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_stop_holding_hooves_S9E2.png Queen_Chrysalis_'what_of_King_Sombra_'_S9E2.png|"What of King Sombra?" Lord_Tirek_'did_he_succeed_'_S9E2.png Grogar_leans_over_his_crystal_ball_table_S9E2.png Grogar_'a_warning_to_those_who_doubt'_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_smile_nervously_S9E2.png|Queen Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow fearfully join Grogar's plan. Grogar_cements_his_alliance_of_villains_S9E2.png Grogar_'bring_Equestria_to_its_knees!'_S9E2.png Grogar_laughing_maniacally_S9E2.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis look at each other S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_laugh_nervously_S9E2.png Chrysalis_obscures_Grogar's_crystal_ball_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis blocking Grogar's crystal ball. Chrysalis_'planning_on_attacking_anypony'_S9E8.png|"Are you planning on attacking anypony anytime soon?" Queen_Chrysalis_'if_not'_S9E8.png|"If not..." Chrysalis_'I'm_wasting_my_time_here'_S9E8.png|"...I don't know why I'm wasting my time here." Queen_Chrysalis_sneering_at_Grogar_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis sneering at Grogar. Queen_Chrysalis_'I_am_a_queen'_S9E8.png|"I am a queen, you know?" Queen_Chrysalis_hovers_past_Grogar_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_in_lounge_area_S9E8.png Grogar_'the_work_I_need_to_do_here'_S9E8.png Grogar_giving_orders_to_his_minions_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_talk_over_each_other_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_blasted_with_magic_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_are_silenced_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_in_nervous_silence_S9E8.png|Queen Chryslais, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow silenced by Grogar. Grogar_'you_must_learn_to_work_together!'_S9E8.png Grogar_'what_you_so_greatly_desire'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow's_banner_of_villains_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis on Cozy Glow's banner. Cozy_Glow_'no_way_he_could_survive'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_hears_Tirek_off-screen_S9E8.png Cozy_sees_Queen_Chrysalis'_shadow_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis' shadow. Chrysalis_talking_to_a_log_of_wood_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_approaching_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Chrysalis_angrily_shouts_in_Cozy's_face_S9E8.png|"How do you think I'm doing?! I'm ready to exact my revenge!" Chrysalis_glaring_down_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis angrily glaring down at Cozy Glow. Queen_Chrysalis_'see_what_I_mean_'_S9E8.png|"See what I mean?" Cozy_invites_Chrysalis_to_her_meeting_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'I_don't_do_meetings'_S9E8.png Cozy_repeats_'Grogar_left_me_in_charge'_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'no,_he_didn't'_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis telling Cozy Glow that Grogar didn't leave her in charge. Queen_Chrysalis_'no_one'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_turns_her_nose_up_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_smirking_at_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'there'll_be_cupcakes'_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis'_eyes_widening_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis'_expression_softens_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis finally gives in to join the meeting. Cozy_holds_a_meeting_with_Tirek_and_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'we_need_to_trust_each_other'_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_eating_a_cupcake_S9E8.png Chrysalis_'perhaps_inform_Lord_Tirek'_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis getting irritated by Tirek devouring her magic. Chrysalis_'stop_trying_to_absorb_my_essence!'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_spits_magic_on_a_cupcake_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_sets_his_cupcake_down_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_points_the_finger_at_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'how_dare_I_!'_S9E8.png|"How dare I?!" Chrysalis_'to_whom_you_are_speaking'_S9E8.png|"Do you know to whom you are speaking?" Chrysalis_eating_Tirek's_magic_cupcake_S9E8.png Chrysalis_eats_a_cupcake_in_Tirek's_face_S9E8.png|Chrysalis eating her magic on the cupcake in Tirek's face. Tirek_pointing_at_Chrysalis'_log_of_wood_S9E8.png Chrysalis_holds_her_log_of_wood_close_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_'no,_he_didn't!'_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis and Tirek telling Cozy Glow once more that Grogar didn't leave her in charge. Close-up_on_Cozy_Glow's_villain_banner_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_sit_bitterly_at_the_table_S9E8.png Lights_dim_around_the_villains_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_enters_the_spotlight_S9E8.png Cozy_singing_with_plate_of_cupcakes_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'time_to_try_something_new'_S9E8.png Cozy_knocks_the_cupcake_tower_over_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_tosses_the_cupcakes_away_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_holding_Chrysalis'_log_S9E8.png Chrysalis_takes_her_log_back_from_Cozy_S9E8.png Cozy_puts_Tirek_and_Chrysalis'_hands_in_the_middle_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_singing_'work_together'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'no_thanks,_no_way'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_pointing_at_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_enters_the_spotlight_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_approaches_Tirek_S9E8.png Chrysalis_'I_guess_we'll_downplay'_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_levitates_Tirek_around_S9E8.png Chrysalis_looking_at_Tirek's_backside_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_glaring;_Chrysalis_grinning_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_appears_on_stack_of_crates_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'a_better_way_to_be_bad'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_'do_we_really_need'_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_rolling_her_eyes_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_hovering_by_her_banner_S9E8.png|Queen Chryslais' horn on the banner. Cozy_Glow_'we'll_go_to_any_length'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_singing_as_she_flies_S9E8.png Cozy_flying_toward_the_fourth_wall_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_puts_Chrysalis_in_a_blindfold_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_spinning_Chrysalis_around_S9E8.png Cozy_shoves_Chrysalis_over_the_edge_S9E8.png Chrysalis_falling_from_a_high_ledge_S9E8.png Tirek_steps_to_side;_Chrysalis_hits_the_ground_S9E8.png Tirek_feigning_shock_at_Chrysalis'_fall_S9E8.png Chrysalis_pulling_off_her_blindfold_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'watch_what_you_say'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_doing_a_trust_walk_S9E8.png Chrysalis_shoves_Tirek_down_the_stairs_S9E8.png Cozy_makes_a_smile_with_Tirek's_face_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_grabbing_Cozy_Glow_S9E8.png Cozy,_Chrysalis,_and_Tirek_on_a_tightrope_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_starting_to_lose_his_balance_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_fall_off_the_tightrope_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_making_air_quotes_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_unamused_in_the_water_S9E8.png Cozy_stands_on_Tirek_and_Chrysalis'_heads_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'if_we_say_'okay''_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'would_you_just_go_away_'_S9E8.png Cozy_'you_want_revenge_on_Starlight'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_rips_stuffed_Starlight_doll_in_two_S9E8.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_teaming_up_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_stomp_on_the_dolls_S9E8.png Tirek,_Chrysalis,_and_Cozy_laughing_evilly_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_wearing_a_toy_crown_S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy and Grogar (S9E8).png Comics Comic issue 3 cover A.png Comic issue 4 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 4 Dynamic Forces cover.jpg Comic issue 3 page 2.png|Chrysalis and her army land in a very friendly land. Comic issue 3 page 3.png|The Changelings take over. Comic issue 3 page 4.png comic_1_my_little_pony_spanish__parte_19_22__by_cejs94-d5y0p45.jpg mylittleponyfriendshipismagic01-queenchrysalisfrustration001.jpg Comic_issue_3_page_7.png Comic issue 2 page 7.png IDW_Comic_Kitten_CMC_Queen_Chrysalis.jpg|Chrysalis murdering a citizen of Wuvey-Dovey Smoochy Land Comic issue 4 page 3.png Download (49)-1.jpg|Chrysalis fighting Twilight P7 11 copy.jpg Download (50)-0.jpg P7 6 copy (1).jpg images (52).jpg|Chrysalis and the Changelings escape their imprisonment Comic_issue_36_page_4.png|Chrysalis arguing with King Sombra Others Yet another chrysalis vector by 30aught6-d4xcyrw.png Chrysalis vector by phantombadger-d4xf9j.png Queen chrysalis suggestive by lockiesajt-d4xbpzt.png Chrysalis ceremony podium cropped S2E26.png Queen of Changelings.png|Another of Chrysalis' Evil Grin Videos MLP FiM - Twilight's Foalsitter "A Canterlot Wedding" HD MLP FiM – 'Cadance's' Demanding Attitude “A Canterlot Wedding” HD MLP FiM – 'Cadance' Is Evil! “A Canterlot Wedding” HD MLP FiM - This Day Aria HD MLP FiM – Queen Chrysalis Revealed “A Canterlot Wedding” HD MLP FiM - Princess Celestia vs Queen Chrysalis "A Canterlot Wedding" HD MLP FiM - This Day Aria (Reprise) HD MLP FiM – Chrysalis's Defeat "A Canterlot Wedding" HD MLP FiM – If Queen Chrysalis wasn't Defeated “The Cutie Re-Mark” HD MLP FiM – Queen Chrysalis's Evil Plan “To Where and Back Again” HD MLP FiM - Defeating Queen Chrysalis “To Where and Back Again” HD MLP FiM – Starlight Accepts Her Leadership “To Where and Back Again” HD Chrysalis Disguises as A Photographer (The Mean 6) MLP FiM HD Queen Chrysalis' Creates The Mean 6 (The Mean 6) MLP FiM HD Chrysalis and The Mean 6 (The Mean 6) MLP FiM HD Chrysalis' Minions Get Separated (The Mean 6) MLP FiM HD Queen Chrysalis Loses Her Patience (The Mean 6) MLP FiM HD Anti-Twilight Sparkle “You Need Me” (The Mean 6) MLP FiM HD Chrysalis and Her Minions Reunite to Follow Anti-Twilight’s Plan (The Mean 6) MLP FiM HD The Mean 6 Turn Against Chrysalis (The Mean 6) MLP FiM HD Grogar’s Alliance with the Villains of Equestria (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD Grogar Unites the Villains of Equestria (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries